This is a randomized masked pilot trial of Zenapax (a humanized anti- Tac antibody) vs placebo combined with standard therapy in the treatment of the ocular complications of Behcets disease. The primary goal of the study is to investigate the safety and efficacy of Zenapax in controlling the recurrent explosive nature of ocular manifestations in patients with Behcets disease. Twenty patients will be randomly assigned. The primary efficacy outcomes of the study are based on the number of ocular attacks experienced and the amount of immunosuppressive medications over the 2 year study period. Secondary efficacy outcomes include the level of inflammation. - Behcet's disease, anti-Tac antibody, uveitis, retinal vasculitis - Human Subjects